I Need You
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Arleen Dixon, hija de Merle Dixon, Sobrina de Daryl Dixon, el perfecto dolor de cabeza para Daryl.. Alguien a quien protege con todo su ser ¿La ama? Si, es un amor más haya de lo debido, es incesto.. ¿Merle lo molerá a golpes? Si, Daryl lo sabe y correrá el riesgo.. Daryl la necesita como su mujer, ella lo necesita como su hombre, los dos se necesitan más haya de lo debido DarylxOc


**Aviso:** **Antes de empezar debo aclarar estos puntos...**

**• Los personajes que utilizare no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Robert Kirkman, los únicos personajes que me pertenece son Arleen y otros OC que están en mis planes...**

**• Acepto todo tipo de críticas, solo no insulten mi trabajo. Me esfuerzo en esto y trato la manera de que les agrade, se les agradece su oportunidad de leer la fanfiction, sé que hay críticas y las acepto pero sepan diferenciar de una crítica a un insulto. **

**• ****Este fanfiction contiene incesto y se considera +18**

**• Este fanfiction no va muy apegado a la historia, pero de igual manera puede contener spoilers de algunas cosas de la serie así que se les previene… Ahora si continuo con la fanfiction.**

**MEMORIES…**

**Correr, en estos momentos lo mejor que se podía hacer era correr e intentar salir vivos de toda esta mierda **— ¡Mueve tu puto culo, Arleen! — se escucho el grito de Merle Dixon, el cual lleva un entrecejo fruncido, mientras cargaba su arma y guardaba algunas cosas. La jovencita, dueña de aquel nombre, se dedicaba a guardar algunas latas de conserva en aquella mochila suya — ¡Ya voy, ten paciencia, demonios! — respondió la chica, mientras se acomodaba la mochila. Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, eran ellos, ellos que venían por la carne fresca que esos tres, Merle, Arleen, Daryl, representaban. Lograron salir de esa casa y continuaron a seguir corriendo a perderse por esa montaña en la que vivían. Todo se fue a la mierda, todo, desde que los muertos se levantaron, pero solo les quedaba sobrevivir a esa misma mierda y eso es lo que hacían los Dixon.

Gritos, peleas, enfrentamientos… Abrir los ojos — ¡Papá! — grito una jovencita agitada, con una mano en el pecho. Se sentía débil, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo siguiente que descubrió fue que estaba sola, estaba sola en aquella que fue su casa ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No recordaba mucho. Solo que perdió a la gente con la que estaba. Se toco la frente y estaba sudando, tenía la temperatura muy alta. De repente recordó la granja… Daryl, Rick, Lori, T-Dog, Dale, Andrea, Carl, Morales, Ben, Amy… Se quedo pensativa… Shane, Patricia, Beth, Jimmy, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Sophia… Sophia, estaba muerta… Merlen, su padre ¿Dónde estaba? Recordó… Recordó todo lo sucedido con todas esas personas, se les escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, el mundo se fue a la mierda y ella estaba sola, estaba completamente sola.

Miles de recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

La castaña se encontraba ayudando al grupo ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en la terraza con Merle, su padre. Esta luego subió y se encontró con su padre sujeto con unas esposas — No me jodan y suéltenlo— Merle sonrió — Es mejor que sigan las ordenes de mi pequeña cachorrita— Andrea vio con molestia a Arleen — No, no pienso soltar a ese maldito, asqueroso racista— respondió la rubia — Arleen, Merle es un peligro debes entenderlo— Hablo T-Dog tratando de conversar con la joven, pero lo que recibió fue una escupida en el rostro. Eso demostraba por completo que la chica era Hija de ese Merle, era toda una Dixon — Mira negro de mierda, es mejor que sueltes al pendejo ese o te las verás conmigo— T-Dog negó con la cabeza.

La joven le dio un fuerte puñetazo a T-Dog, pero un aviso por el Walkie-Talkie alerto a todos — Iremos por ustedes, es hora que se preparen— fin de la transmisión. La situación en ese edificio era que los caminantes estaban a punto de entrar y ahora todos empezaban a ir a donde les ordeno aquel Policía.

La joven no se iba a mover de allí — Negro de mierda, dame esas llaves y lárguense si quieren, yo no me voy sin mi padre— hablo la joven, acercándose a su padre el cual la miraba con preocupación — ¡Demonios, Arleen haz algo! — Grito ya un preocupado Merle —Allí vienen los caminantes, es hora de irnos, vamos T-Dog— De nuevo se escucho la voz de Andrea — Nadie se irá de aquí, no sin liberar a mi padre, hijos de perra— la joven saco un arma y los apunto a todos — ¡Muevanse! — Grito de nuevo, algo nerviosa y de repente T-Dog la tomo con fuerza — Oh mierda, lo siento— dijo este apretándola con fuerza — ¡Hey! ¡Maldito negro, es mejor que quites tus negras manos de mi hija y termines de soltarme! — Todo se volvió un tormento, todos se marcharon, T-Dog tenía sujeta a la joven. Sus nervios lo cegaron, ya que el sonido gutural de los monstruos aquellos lo terminaron de poner nervioso, el tipo solo lanzo las llaves y se llevo a la fuerza a Arleen, la cual gritaba por su padre. Arleen solo quería salvar a su padre, pero le fue imposible, fue débil y no lucho porque liberasen a su padre.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos, mientras las lágrimas continuaban. Ese recuerdo era uno de los que más le dolían, el haber abandonado a su progenitor, él, el que todo dio por mantenerla viva, él que luchaba por su vida y le demostraba cariño muy a su manera, a golpes, a gritos, pero cariño… Más recuerdos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Iba sobre la motocicleta de Daryl, si tío, abrazada a él por la cintura — Así que una granja ¿Crees que está bien ir allí? — pregunto Arleen, mientras miraba el camino que él tomaba — Si está bien… Arleen deja esa idea tuya de abandonar el grupo, por ahora no, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Sophia ¿Okey?

Lo demás del camino fue silencio, incomodidad y una Arleen pensativa, aún recordaba a su padre, aún tenía la esperanza de algún día encontrarlo… Llegaron a la granja, nuevas personas y darle apoyo a Rick en ese momento difícil que ahora tenía, Carl estaba en una cama herido, en peligro de morir. Se instalaron en ese lugar. Arleen dejo de lado su pensamiento de querer alejarse de ese grupo.

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Se paso una mano por el rostro mientras caminaba por la casa, habían miles de recuerdos de su padre, de Daryl… Tomo algunas cosas mientras los recuerdos continuaban.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Todo había sido en vano, Sophia estaba muerta ella salió de aquel granero, ya no los amarraba nada a ese grupo y era el momento para hablar con Daryl — Si, si nos iremos— respondió un sombrío Dixon. Arleen asintió, aceptando su respuesta. Se alejo y lo dejo solo, sabía que en esos momentos Daryl necesitaba soledad, silencio.

— ¡Arleen! — Grito Maggie — Necesito tu ayuda— fue adentro de la granja y se encontró con Rick, además de Glenn —No encuentro a mi padre, no sé donde puede estar y Beth, está mal, lo necesita— explico Maggie, luego de esto les dio una idea de donde podría estar Hershel. Fueron al bar del pueblo en busca de Hershel.

Lo encontraron y Rick hablo con él, logrando que aceptara volver a la granja… Muy tarde, en ese instante entraron dos hombres… Lo siguiente fue una maldita guerra de tiros, en la cual Arleen salió gravemente herida… No recuerda más que sangre que macho por completo su remera blanca — ¡Mierda! ¡Arleen! — Grito un preocupado Glenn, que se acerco tomándola en brazos, Hershel estaba en shock. Se recupero y se aseguro que ella estuviese viva — Aún está viva, pero se está desangrando muy rápido. Debemos irnos ¡Ya mismo! — Aviso un preocupado Hershel… No recordaba más que un largo viaje, luego de eso la voz de Daryl, insultando y maldiciéndolos a todos. Luego insultándola a ella, pidiendo que no se muriese… Ya no recordaba más.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Los perdió a todos, seguro estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo. Ya que de allí de esos recuerdos llenos de sangre, no recordaba más, ya todo lo demás fue oscuridad y soledad… Recordó como había llegado a esta casa… La última pieza que armo el rompecabezas.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Abrió los ojos… Algo estaba mal, se levanto de aquella cama en la que estaba, se paso una mano por el rostro y tallo sus ojos, se puso de pie para ver la ventana, fuego, caminantes, muerte, fuego. De repente vio como todos se marchaban, tuvo miedo, ella no quería quedarse allí ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? No recordaba más nada, que aquel disparo, Hershel pronosticando que estaba viva y luego la voz de Daryl pidiendo que despertara, después fue oscuridad. Salió de aquella habitación, pero lo que vio fue caminantes entrando. Se tapo la boca y regreso a la habitación, donde busco algo con que defenderse. Encontró su machete y su revólver, lo vio por unos momentos, finalmente se levanto y empezó la masacre de caminantes.

No sabía cómo aún continuaba caminando, matando a tiros y machetazos a los caminantes, pero ya se sentía débil, ya no habían más balas en aquel revólver ¿Moriría ahora? No lo sabía, pero quería seguir luchando y así continuo, hasta que perdió a todos esos caminantes. Siguió caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, sudando, temblando de frío, notó algo y fue que su herida estaba sangrando, no le prestó atención al dolor. Cayo al suelo de repente y se quedo mirando a la nada, mientras sus ojos se cerraban — No me jodas, Arleen— se escucho una voz ronca y masculina, era reconocible para a castaña en el suelo. Esta poso sus ojos en aquel hombre y no evito sonreír — ¿Papá?

—No me digas papá, pequeña zorra… Me abandonaste en esa maldita terraza, te hiciste amiga de esos bastardos que hoy te han abandonado, incluyendo a la mariquita de Darlena— negó con una sonrisa de gracia — Ahora te estás muriendo, porque necesitas de que alguien te salve el culo… Pronto me harás compañía — De repente Merle se volvió un caminante, el cual se acercaba a ella — ¡No! — Tomo el machete y se logró poner de pie, para incrustarlo en la cabeza de lo que era su "padre". Se quedo mirando aquel cuerpo y luego salió corriendo de allí…

Se pasó corriendo demasiado tiempo, era nuevamente de día y debía de aprovechar, así que continuo por un buen tiempo hasta que paró en seco. No sabía cuánto había llevaba corriendo solo sabía que había llegado a su casa y no dudo en entrar, en el momento en el que entro se permitió caer desmayada, no le importaba si ya no despertaba…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Para su desgracia si volvió a despertar. Ahora que todo se había armado en su cabeza, comenzó a curar su herida la que se había abierto de nuevo. Termino de limpiar la herida y se puso unas vendas alrededor de esta. Se seco algo de sudor que poseía y después se marcho a ver qué demonios encontraba de comer, ella no era Daryl que comía ardillas. Ella era Arleen la cual salió a buscar algunas frutillas silvestres. No era lo suficiente pero ahora no tenía la fuerza para cazar ardillas, ni otras cosas.

Habían pasado dos meses y ya estaba completamente recuperada, era hora de dejar de nuevo aquella casa, dio un corto paseo por esta y luego salió de allí, con sus armas, sola, sin compañía alguna, extrañaba a su padre, extrañaba a Daryl, extrañaba a los del grupo, los extrañaba a todos, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, era momento de sobrevivir y seguir día a día, sin importar que tan sola estuviera en este nuevo mundo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno fin del primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones de este capítulo, les agradezco su atención y hasta el próximo capítulo. Sé que fueron muchos FLASHBACK, pero eran necesarios y ya el próximo estará mejor.**


End file.
